Great Expectations
Great Expectations is the 88th episode of the series and the 8th episode of the fourth and final season. It aired on November 19, 2009 in Canada on Teletoon and on May 24, 2010 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jonesy is selling make-out space at the mini golf course. Nikki comes up to him and states that he's finally hit rock bottom; Jonesy protests that he's providing a valuable service. Wyatt then comes up and asks if Jonesy can put him in a booth with a girl. He points to the girl, and she signals yes; Jonesy gives him the UFO at 8:40. Caitlin then comes up and asks if she can get Bradford. When he signals yes, Jonesy agrees and schedules her in the UFO at 8:40. That night, Caitlin enters the UFO. In the pitch black, she finds her lover. They kiss. She says it was good, and the boy speaks up, revealing himself to be Wyatt. They both freak out at having kissed. The next day, the gang minus Jude are gathered at the Big Squeeze. Jonesy asks Wyatt how the kissing was, and Wyatt embarrassedly says it was okay. He then asks Caitlin, and Caitlin blushes and says it was something. Wyatt then takes off, making the excuse that he has to wash his hands. Nikki, noticing how weird they're acting, asks what happened, but before she can be answered, Jen squeals. She has just learned that Travis is coming back. Jonesy asks if he can hang out with the Olympic discus thrower, and Jen says that he can't; when she's not promoting the Penalty Box's new baseball promotion, she'll be with Travis. Jude then skates up, a little girl on his board. He introduces her as Jade, and says that their parents are in Mexico, so he and Jade have been left on their own with all expenses paid. Jen is in the Penalty Box wearing a giant baseball mitt. Nikki and Caitlin walk in, see her, and begin to laugh. When their laughter subsides, Caitlin reveals that she and Wyatt kissed, and her friends freak out. Caitlin then tells them something more amazing; the kiss was the best ever. This surprises them. Caitlin tries to describe it, but can't. Coach Halder suddenly appears and throws a giant baseball at Jen. Jen topples over trying to catch it, and Caitlin states that her fiasco is exactly what the kiss felt like. In another store, Wyatt has just finished telling the boys about what happened and how the kiss was amazing. He asks for help; Jude thinks that he should go for it and date Caitlin, but Jonesy warns him that if he dates someone he knows very well, he won't be able to get away with anything. Nikki then calls and asks if he's wasting his day playing video games. Jonesy, who is, protests he's not, but the game then emits a particularly loud bloop. Jonesy lowers his phone and tells his friends that he's busted. Jen runs towards the fountain. She sees her boyfriend and waves. He waves back and calls to her. Suddenly, a crush of fans surrounds him, and Jen skids to a stop just outside. Pulling out her phone, she dials him. They talk for a minute, and he tells her that he'll be all hers tonight. He then mentions that he has to go, and moves off, the fans following in his wake. Jen sighs, happy that her boyfriend is back. Wyatt and Caitlin next meet in Grind Me. Their conversation is awkward and forced. Wyatt ends up telling her that he didn't set it up, and adds that it was a total screwup. Caitlin is offended by this, and reiterates that she thought it was spectacular before running out of the coffee shop in tears. Wyatt chases after her for a short while before stopping, knowing that he has screwed things up. Jonesy and Nikki are at the mini golf course. Jade skates by, and Nikki notes that the girl has a full-scale crush on Jonesy. Jen is working at the Penalty Box when Travis walks in. Jen quickly gets out of costume. Coach Halder walks up behind her and squeals when he sights the jock. He then goes off to clean himself off for the star. Travis walks up, and they kiss. His phone then goes off, and he looks at it. He then says goodbye, citing an endorsement deal, but asks her out for dinner, a proposition to which Jen instantly agrees. Nikki, Jonesy, Jude and Jade are hanging out by the fountain. Jade gives Jonesy a CD by his favorite group, and he thanks her. Nikki then mentions that Jonesy is taken, and Jade indignantly remarks that she knows that. She then asks Nikki how long Modern Currants have been Jonesy's favorite band, and Nikki says since fourth grade. Jade corrects her, and challenges her to a game of Jonesy trivia. She asks Nikki what Jonesy's favorite movie is; Nikki gets it wrong. Jade then asks Nikki whether Jonesy likes ketchup or relish more on his hot dogs. Upon being told ketchup, Jade corrects her, saying that Jonesy loves mustard. Jonesy confirms this. Jade then asks what Jonesy's blood type is, and Nikki cluelessly suggests F negative. Jade states that it is in fact AB, and as such he can receive blood from any donor. Jonesy says he didn't know this. Jonesy and Jude take Jade's obsession lightly, but Nikki is troubled. Jen and Travis are eating at El Sporto's. Travis is tapping away on his cell phone, concerned with business. Jen expresses dissatisfaction, and Travis says that he can concentrate on her. The waitress then comes by and asks for an autograph, which Travis gives. Travis' phone then rings again, and he turns it off for Jen. His emergency phone then rings, and he reads the message. He then tells Jen that he has to go, but the next day will be all about her. Jen is complaining to Caitlin about her problems with Travis. Caitlin then takes the opportunity to tell her that she's having problems; Wyatt won't come to the stand and buy lemonade. Jen then gets a call and, faking bad reception, leaves the table. She then learns from Nikki that things are going badly on Wyatt's end. She and Nikki then make plans. The two get together behind a potted plant by the fountain. There, they call Caitlin and Wyatt, respectively. In tandem, they yell that Jude broke his leg by the fountain and hang up. Caitlin and Wyatt soon rush over. Seeing Wyatt and no downed Jude, Caitlin moves to leave, but Wyatt stops her. Wyatt then says that he did enjoy the kiss; he just didn't want to wreck their friendship. They then both notice that staying away from each other is wrecking their friendship, and figure that they might as well go out. Jen and Nikki watch, and Jen notices that they're talking and cheers. Jonesy then arrives, wearing new shoes. Nikki asks about them, and Jonesy says that Jade gave them to him. Jen then raises the question of how Jade was able to afford them, and Nikki suggests that Jade might have shoplifted. Jonesy is offended by this, and defends Jade before leaving. Jade watches the encounter through binoculars, happy at how things are going. Jen is waiting on a bench. Her boyfriend has not shown up. She calls him and finds out that he's signing autographs. When she calls him on his promise, he apologizes and suggests lunch; Jen says no, hangs up, and throws her phone in a garbage can. She then walks away and Coach Halder walks by. He hears the phone ring and answers. He hears that it's for Jen, who has just come back. He reluctantly hands it over, and Jen hangs up again. Coach Halder then remembers all the good times he and Travis had, and mourns that his heart belongs to someone else. This suggests to Jen that Travis is cheating on her, and she gasps. She then goes to spy on him. While watching, she gets a call from Nikki. When Jen tells her what's going on, Nikki replies that stalking is a bad idea. At that moment, music booms, and Jen looks around to try and find Nikki. She spots Nikki in Spin This, apparently stalking Jade. When Jen makes fun of her for this, Nikki tells her that she's just looking for proof. Jen then swivels back to Travis and tells her friend that she's going in. Travis is being interviewed when he is approached by a mustachioed man in a trench coat. The man asks who Travis hangs out with. Travis is confused, and repeats the question; the man then specifies that he needs a name. Suddenly, his mustache shoots off his face and hits Travis in the eye. Travis covers his eyes, and Jen, embarrassed, sneaks away. Jonesy, Jude, and Jade are playing at the arcade. Wyatt walks in, and Jonesy criticizes his mode of dress, which is his usual clothing. Jude then points out that Caitlin is all about clothes. Wyatt, worried, leaves to go get some coffee to soothe his pre-date nerves. Travis is outside Taj Mahome Video. Jen is watching from a poster stand. She spies on him as he gets a call and promises to meet someone at the fountain at six. He leaves. Immediately afterwards, Nikki calls Jen. Jen tells her that he's meeting the other woman by the fountain at six. Nikki tries to tell her that she's making a mistake, and that stalking always backfires, but Jen hangs up on her. Nikki then resumes her spying and sees Jade pick up a box and start to carry it out. Nikki stops her, grabs the box, and tells Jade she's going to get to know a rent-a-cop. Nikki is leading her out when the alarm goes off; she has crossed the entrance still carrying the box. Ron then appears and arrests Nikki over her protestations of innocence. After he drags Nikki away, Jude skates up to Jade and asks if she has any money. When Jade says she doesn't, Jude reveals that he's out and they need money to eat. Wyatt walks through the mall dressed in a suit and tie. He meets up with Caitlin, who starts coughing at his cologne. He asks if it's too much, and she agrees that it is. They then walk into the restaurant. Nikki is wasting her life in jail. She takes her phone out and calls Jonesy, telling him that she needs him. Jonesy is at first reluctant, saying he needs to make the course nice, but when Nikki yells at him, in the process revealing what happened, he says he'll be right there. Wyatt and Caitlin are in Cafe Car Briser. The date is going poorly, in part because of the poor ambience. Wyatt suggests they pay and head to the mini golf course, and she agrees, thinking nothing could be worse than this awkwardness. Jen is in her glove costume. She checks the clock on her phone and sees that it's almost six. She starts to unzip her costume but can't, as the zipper is stuck. She then runs out, still wearing the glove. Jonesy meanwhile arrives at the Mall Security office. He talks to Nikki and asks where Ron is. Jade, from the desk, tells him that Ron's on patrol and she has the keys. Jonesy thinks this will be easy, but Jade says that she'll need payment. Jonesy asks what it is, and Jade tells him that she needs him to be her boyfriend. Jonesy at first refuses, but when she starts to leave, he agrees, and she tosses him the keys before leaving the office. He then asks how he's going to get out of it, and Nikki reminds him that she's in jail. Jonesy then starts to work the keys. Ron comes up behind him and proceeds to arrest him. Jonesy protests innocence, blaming Jade, and Ron tells him to quit blaming things on the cute little girl. Jonesy is then struck with inspiration, and states that security cameras don't lie. Ron and Jonesy gather around his console bank and watch a video from before that shows Jade surreptitiously taking Ron's keys. Ron apologizes to Nikki and lets her out. Wyatt and Caitlin are on the course. Wyatt makes a remark about golf greens, and Caitlin says "Let's do this." They then grab each other and kiss. After they separate, Caitlin asks if he felt any sparks. Wyatt suggests they try again, and the same result occurs. Caitlin asks if he's not into her anymore, and Wyatt confesses that he never was; he thought he was kissing the redhead from Huntington's. Caitlin reveals that she thought she was kissing her dream date too on their first kiss. They then realize that it was all in their heads and agree never to date again. Jen is in her costume when she comes to the top of the escalator. She trips and falls down it. Travis, who is being interviewed by it, stops the interview and goes to check on Jen. When Jen is okay, he asks if she was the reporter from earlier, and Jen reveals that she has a problem with paranoia. He then breaks up with her, saying he doesn't know just when he'll have time for them, and that's not fair to her. He then tries to hug her, but as he can't encircle the costume, he settles for a peck on the cheek and leaves. Jen tries to convince herself not to cry but ends up breaking down. Jen is crying about the end of her first real relationship the next day. Caitlin comforts her, and Nikki comes by with a big tub of ice cream. Jude and Jade then arrive, and Jude pushes Jade forward. Jade tells Jonesy that she used their eating money to buy him presents, and so she needs the gifts back so she can return them. Jonesy hands them over, and she suggests mini golf later. Jonesy tells Jade they can't; he got fired from the job after they found out about his makeout side job. Jade points out that this is something like the 86th job he's lost, and breaks up with him, much to the surprise of Jude, who didn't even know they were going out. Jen breaks into tears at the prospect of another breakup, and Jade tells Nikki that Jonesy is all hers, adding the caveat that Nikki could do much better. Nikki admits this to be true. Quotes *'Wyatt:' "Think you can pair me up with her?" (points to his dream date) Jonesy: "Permission to launch! Be in the UFO at 8:40 sharp. See mini-make-out golf helps the whole community!" Caitlin: "Hey, think I can meet Bradford?" Jonesy: "Totally. Be in the UFO at 8:40." Caitlin: "EEE!" Jonesy: (chuckling) "Genius." *'Jude:' "Guys, say hola to my cuz Jade." Nikki, Caitlin, Jen, Jonesy: "Hi Jade!" Jude: "She's here 'cause my folks are hitting some town called Mexico for a week." *'Nikki:' (about Jade) "By the way, in case you're blind and totally clueless, that girl is totally crushing on you." Jonesy: "Well of course she is! I'm awesome!" Nikki: "Deluded and egomaniacal. What's not to love?" *'Coach Halder:' (tearful) "He used to be my right-hand man, my tight-end squeeze, but now his heart is with someone else." *'Jonesy:' (over the phone) "This is the Jonesmiester!" Nikki: "I need you to come bail me out." Jonesy: "No can do. Makin' the course nice and pretty for the next singles' night." Nikki: "Yeah? Well, I'm in jail because a ten-year-old has a CRUSH ON YOU!!!" Jonesy: (cowed) "On second thought, this can wait. I'll be right there." *'Caitlin:' "Why the breakup restaurant?" (nervously giggling) "Trying to tell me something?" Wyatt: "No, just a classic case of self-sabotage. Wanna pay up and head to the mini-golf course now?" Caitlin: "Anything but this." *'Jonesy:' "How am I gonna get out of this?!?" Nikki: "Ahem! I'm the one in jail!" (Jonesy tries some keys in the cell lock. Ron comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.) Jonesy: "It's not what it looks like! Okay, it's kind of what it looks like." *'Jude:' "Whoa whoa whoa. You guys were dating?!?" Jen: "Not another breakup!" (She begins crying.) Jade: "He's all yours. But if I were you, I'd aim a little higher." Nikki: "She's got a point." Jonesy: "Hey!" Trivia *Jonesy's job: working at the mini-golf course Reason for firing: His boss found out about him turning it into a make-out spot. *The episode's title is a reference to the Charles Dickens' novel Great Expectations. *This is one of the episodes that reveals Jen crying. The other episode was The Journal. *This episode introduces the possibility of a relationship between Caitlin and Wyatt. Gallery Traviscrowd.png|The crowd blocks Travis and Jen from seeing each other. Travisjenkiss2.png|Travis and Jen try to make out for the last time. Travisbreakup.png|Travis hugs Jen good-bye after they break up. Vlcsnap-2012-10-28-19h02m27s68.png|Wyatt and Caitlin kissing. Videos YGFTTFDrYtQ vmcVC8KbXF8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Videos